Visual
by Val-Creative
Summary: The strangest part about rooming with Shiki Senri had to be his secretly self-conscious attitude about his own modeling career. Yaoi. ShikiIchijo. Oneshot. Happy Birthday VladBride.


_Visual_

_My **first Vampire Knight** fanfic. I'm experimenting with more mature themes. I have a habit of building up a sexual situation and then cutting it off in the middle, leaving the readers a bit ticked. This is my not so successful attempt at breaking it. implied but heavy **Yaoi.** **Shiki/Ichijo**. A weird mix of anime and manga, I'm not sure where the timeline is. I know there are a few shippers of this pairing cruising around…I hope you decide to stop in. Take a seat, pour a glass of wine (or soda), and enjoy the show. Donations_—_ or as they are commonly called here: "Reviews" are always appreciated. _

_Disclaimers: Matsuri Hino owns these lovable punks. Anyone else heart the anime?_

* * *

The strangest part about rooming with Shiki Senri had to be his secretly self-conscious attitude about his own modeling career. He preferred to keep his copies of the countless magazines and manga promos stacked neatly in a hefty pile underneath his mattress, never to see the light of sun or moon.

He knew that his roommate was a fanatic and enjoyed reading mangas, and got a greater love out of talking about the subject matter with a broad, laughing smile. He knew that Ichijo had several with his face on the covers. And somehow it bothered him.

It didn't bother him when human fans (mostly women) thrust themselves at him like ravenous beasts; it didn't bother him when Rima asked **_every time_** for a new addition of the magazine featuring them together in suggestive poses, so why would his close friend keeping the same magazine trouble him _so much_?

The male model contemplated this development as he left the girls corridor of the Night Class dormitory. His fellow female model had been requesting another extra picture from a newer edition, this time of a gothic-lolita Rima pressing her right side into his hip, smiling shyly for the audience with Shiki's left arm curved modestly around her waist.

The second the photo was taken, the brunette had marched straight for his publicist, relieved for the opportunity to withdraw from such an awkward position. Okay, so the vampire girl was a beauty, but he didn't want anyone to get the **_wrong_** idea.

It was bad enough that rumors flitted around like furious wasps that they were dating (which they weren't—she had dark blues for a certain Kuran bodyguard).

His thin, pale hand clasped around the decorative ebony-colored doorknob and pushed, revealing a dimly-lit front room. It was late; his roommate was probably roaming the halls with Kaname, discussing the current situation with the engagement. How the pureblood was going to convince the child Yuki so attached to that Zero character…he couldn't figure.

Loosening the first three buttons on his spotless white uniform, Shiki went for the bedroom, slowing his footsteps warily as he noticed the small amount of lamp light slipping from the crack of the door frame.

With the right angle, he could peer inside the small room without a strain. A moment in the dark of the hall lapsed before he realized that Ichijo was indeed present.

The tall blonde had just bent down to scoop up a forgotten article, a blank expression fixed over his face as he flipped through pages of various attractive models.

The youngest Senri readily drunk in the sight of his friend dressed so informally that evening, it was rare that he ever changed out of the uniform. The younger vampire had joked once (and perhaps only once in his lifetime) that the silk material must have been glued to his very skin; Ichijo had responded after a second or two with a noisy giggle of surprise.

Pale blue eyes focused as his companion faulted between leafing aimlessly, staring intently at a glossy full-length snapshot of Shiki, shirtless and with his wrists tucked behind his head in a provocative manner.

Feeling the beginnings of a hot blush gripping his neck and face, he hunched his shoulders slightly as the blonde continued to stare so intently. What did he find so _fascinating _about it?

From his clear view, Shiki watched on astonished as Ichijo quietly moved his right hand and slide it beneath the hem of his drawstring pants.

Still glancing down at the photo, the muscles in the blonde vampire's neck clenched and unclenched in a similar rhythm to actions he performed on himself— the noticeable up-and-down shifting of his dominant hand on his concealed sex.

The younger of the two flushed darker, shamefully as the skin around his scrotum tightened achingly with pleasure. _What_ was going on?

Shutting his bright green eyes, Ichijo tilted his head back, the light catching the droplets of sweat forming on his brow line.

_"Shiki."_

Clapping a hand on his mouth, Shiki frantically clawed for the solid wall near him, something to keep him from trembling as his roommate's knees were almost to the point of collapsing as the blonde gasped through the violence of his orgasm, turning a gorgeous pink underneath the collarfold of his undershirt.

Spellbound for those remaining minutes the older vampire managed to get his shaking under control and vanished into the connected bathroom, Shiki finally broke from his trance and stepped into the bedroom, smelling the fervent essence that was Ichijo's.

He crouched down on the oatmeal-colored carpeting, his groin screaming for release, and carefully rolled up the magazine in his shuddering hands.

The bathroom door swung open.

Still warm.

* * *

_end._


End file.
